


Teens

by missigma



Series: Teens [1]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, Teenscast, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missigma/pseuds/missigma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teenage rivals Rythian and Lalna try to figure out what a kiss means.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teens

It was in the heat of the moment, in the middle of a fight that Rythian was losing quite badly to Lalna. His rival had him pinned against the back of the smaller science building, his whole body pressed against him to keep him still. There was a moment of hesitation, when Lalna had raised his fist as if to strike him again. Instead, he seized Rythian by his hair and kissed him.

The mash of lips was rough and their teeth clashed together as Rythian struggled to adjust to what was happening. Lalna forced his tongue inside his mouth, yanking hard at Rythian’s hair when he attempted to pull away. Rythian whimpered, but pushed back harder, nipping at the invading tongue. The kiss was brutal and deep, but in the end it was still Lalna who was in control.

It was Lalna who broke contact, stepping back from Rythian who leaned against the wall, dazed but still wary. He smirked at Rythian’s expression as if to say:  Did you really fall for that? At that he walked away.

“What the fuck was that?!” Rythian shouted after him, scrubbing at his mouth with his sleeve. Lalna didn’t glance back. The lunch bell rang and the sidewalks were suddenly flooded with students shambling towards the north side of campus. As Rythian watched, Lalna slipped into the crowd, blond head quickly moving away. Rythian stalked after him, determined to show Lalna that he wasn’t going to get away with fucking with him like that.

As Lalna passed the front office, he suddenly turned to his right, breaking from the crowd. He stepped into the seldom occupied passageway that connected the south gym to the foreign language buildings. Rythian allowed himself a smile as Lalna ducked into the bathroom in the corner. It would be easy to corner him there.

Quietly, Rythian slipped inside the bathroom, dumping his backpack on the floor. Immediately, he was seized by his shoulders and thrown face first against the tiled wall behind the door. His vision flashed bright white as his head smacked against the tile. “Did you think you were going to get me?” Lalna chuckled lightly behind him. “Come on, Rythian, did you think it was going to be that easy?.”

Rythian silently cursed himself for his stupidity.Of course it was an ambush, all neatly plotted to get him alone. Lalna leaned back momentarily, loosening his hold to slide the deadbolt on the back of the door home. Rythian took the opportunity to dig his elbow deep into Lalna’s gut, winding him. He shoved away from the the wall and squirmed out of Lalna’s grasp.

He spun to face his rival, hand combing through his hair, tenderly touching the rising knot on the side of his head. Rythian dove forwards, tackling Lalna. He landed on his chest and immediately punched Lalna in the face. Finally, he seized the boy by the chin, lowering himself until their foreheads were nearly touching.. “Why the fuck did you kiss me?” Rythian demanded, his voice strained in his rage.

Again, Lalna smirked at him. In a single swift movement, he reached up, grabbing Rythian by the back of his neck, and dragged him down until their lips met. “No,” Rythian mumbled against his mouth, trying to pull back. The movement gave Lalna enough room to throw him off onto his back allowing him to straddle his chest.. A brief struggle ensued as Rythian wildly tried to escape, but Lalna soon pinned his wrists to the floor.

“I kissed you so that you would follow me in here,” Lalna shrugged. “I wasn’t expecting you to kiss me back.”

“I didn’t,” Rythian immediately denied it.

“Rythi,” the nickname made Rythian cringe. It was patronizing and too familiar. “I  know you did.” 

His captive refused to meet his eyes. “C’mon,” Lalna cupped his cheek. “You don’t have to be embarassed.” He bent his neck, still smiling teasingly and kissed him. Rythian kissed back, still attempting to twist his arms out of Lalna’s grip. When he was unsuccessful, he bit down hard on Lalna’s lower lip, drawing blood. His rival immediately recoiled.

“Bastard,” Lalna grinned down at him, more amused than threatened by Rythian’s desperate attempts to wound him. He struck Rythian across the face, before yanking down the scarf that sat coiled around Rythian’s throat.

Lalna had seen the scar before. Everyone at school had seen it. The section near Rythian’s lips was always visible; it would be impossible to hide without covering half of his face. The lower reaches of the scar were hidden by his ever-present scarf. Lalna still remembered when he had first glimpsed the entire scar before in gym several years ago.

Up close, it was much more horrific than he had recalled. While the narrow tip of the scar was white, as it broadened it deepened in color first to pink and then to a dull purple. He pressed his lips to the point where the scar ended, near the base of his throat. Gently, he sucked the scarred skin into his mouth. “Get off!” Rythian bucked up, trying to dislodge him.

Instead, Lalna hauled him up and shoved him against the counter. He forced Rythian’s head down until his cheek touched the cold  counter top . Rythian tried to push back, his fingers streaking down the mirror. Still pinning him against the counter with his hips, Lalna snaked his hand around to the front of Rythian’s trousers. Rythian swore; Lalna had noticed. Rythian kicked out blindly behind him, and though he missed, Lalna struck the back of his head in retaliation.

Clumsily, Lalna thumbed open the button and fly of Rythian’s trousers. He chuckled a little as he took Rythian’s cock in his hand. Rythian’s breath hitched in his throat when Lalna’s thumb rubbed over the head. “Who would’ve thought that you’d get this hard for me?”

“Shut up,” Rythian growled, though a split second later he trembled as he held back a whimper. He squeezed his hands into fists. Lalna giggled, warm mouth pressed against his back. Rythian took that moment to promise himself that Lalna would pay.

The door jerked against the lock as someone tried the handle. Lalna froze, his hand still wrapped tightly around Rythian’s cock. Rythian panicked, again attempting to pull away from his rival. “Stay still,” Lalna warned him in a whisper, tugging at his thick hair. Both waited in silence, afraid that at any moment a key would turn in the lock. Instead, they distantly heard footsteps moving away.

Fingers still threaded through Rythian’s hair, Lalna began to jerk him off. Rythian could feel his hard-on pushing against his ass, the heat of his whole body pressed against his back. He bit at the sleeve of his coat, trying to suppress a low groan. After a moment, Lalna released his hold on Rythian’s hair and spun him around. 

He pushed him to sit down on the counter. Rythian felt heat rise into his face as soon as their eyes met. Lalna’s cheeks were flushed bright pink and his lower lip was red and swollen from Rythian’s teeth. Rythian glanced down to see the outline of his erection through his jeans. His own trousers were rapidly sliding down his thighs. He looked back up at Lalna’s face, completely lost and was surprised to see his own uncertainty mirrored there.

Rythian put his hand on Lalna’s shoulder, pulling him close. He hastily undid the front of Lalna’s trousers to touch him. He watched as Lalna’s eyes shut, a low moan passing his pink lips. Rythian pressed the palm of his left hand against his own cock while he continued to jerk Lalna off. 

His rival pushed farther forward, standing between Rythian’s legs. He put his lips to Rythian’s again and Rythian tasted blood inside his mouth. Now Lalna was close enough to press the length of his cock against Rythian’s. Rythian moaned as they touched and took them both in his hand, stroking them together. Lalna dropped his head onto Rythian’s shoulder and pushed his hips up against Rythian’s hand. He ran his left hand up Rythian’s side, hiking up his shirt while he braced himself against the counter with the other.

“Shit,” Rythian whined, tilting his head back against the mirror. Lalna turned his head to glance up at him. Rythian came, arching his back. He dropped his hands to his sides, shoulders slumping. Lalna dug his nails into his side as he quickly finished himself off.

“‘m gonna,” Lalna barely managed to mumble before he came across Rythian’s stomach. He leaned forwards, his breath shaky. Rythian shoved him away, before stretching out to grab some paper towels from the dispenser. Lalna stepped back, making himself decent while Rythian cleaned himself up. “Hey, Rythian-,” Lalna began, but Rythian brushed past him, scooping up his bag and heading for the door. Outside, the air seemed especially frigid after the warmth of Lalna’s body. 

He heard the bathroom door open again behind him as Lalna left, but he didn’t dare to look back as he walked up to the cafeteria. The encounter remained with him for the rest of the day, a perfect picture of Lalna’s flushed cheeks and bloodied lip plaguing his thoughts. 

As soon as he could, he excused himself from his house to visit Ravs, desperately hoping that his friend might help keep his thoughts off of Lalna. It worked, for the most part, and the bit of liquor that Ravs was able to provide helped.

As he lounged on the floor of Ravs’ bedroom, Rythian’s phone buzzed in his pocket. He retrieved it with a sigh and squinted down at the name. It was an unknown number. Ravs glanced over as Rythian opened the message.

Rythian abruptly yanked the phone away, hiding the screen from Ravs’ view. A hazy, flesh-toned thumbnail of an image quickly expanded to fill the screen. The picture was of himself, sitting on the bathroom counter at school, arm outstretched outside of the frame. His jeans were pulled down around his thighs, and his shirt had been hiked up. Cum, both his own and Lalna’s, was splattered low on his stomach. “Shit,” Rythian hissed. Glancing over at Ravs, he muttered, “I need to go.”

“What is it?” Ravs slurred. 

“I just need to go,” Rythian shrugged off the question. 

As he stepped out into the street, he hit reply. “What the fuck do you want?” he typed. Rythian gripped the phone in his fist as he waited for a reply. 

“Come here and we can talk,” came the offer. There was no direct threat, but Rythian knew what was implied. He would pay a price for being careless enough to allow that picture to be taken. Rythian cursed himself for letting his guard down.

Lalna lived at the end of Rythian’s street. In fact, he had been the first kid his age that Rythian had met when his family moved in at the end of eighth grade. It had been nice to have a friend so close by, but now Rythian seethed every time he passed the house. Often he had considered keying up Lalna’s old white Cavalier that sat out in the street, but it would have hardly made a difference. The thing was already rusted and beaten to shit. 

It was only a few blocks before the Cavalier came into view. Rythian leaned against the bumper, remembering how protective Lalna was of the station wagon. After a brief moment, the front door opened and Lalna stepped outside. His eyes predictably went to the car, before flicking back up to meet Rythian’s. He stood motionless on the porch.

For a minute, Rythian considered just pouncing on Lalna then and there. He fantasized about grabbing Lalna by the throat, digging his fingers deep into his neck and throttling him. A sudden clatter of a skateboard down the street reminded him he was not alone, that their fight wouldn’t go unobserved. Instead, Rythian waited for Lalna to say something.

“Come in,” Lalna smiled, motioned to him, opening the door behind him. Rythian scowled and shoved past him into the entryway. Rythian heard Lalna locking the door behind him and turned to watch him, suspicious. “Family’s out for the weekend,” Lalna announced, taking Rythian by the shoulder to lead him towards his bedroom. “Thought it was a good time to have someone over.” Rythian shrugged off his guiding hand.

“Just tell me what the fuck you want,” he stopped short in the hallway. 

“You’re not drunk, are you?”  Lalna raised his eyebrows.

“No,” Rythian snapped, though his breath smelled of alcohol. Lalna snorted disbelievingly. He began to turn away from Rythian, only to be seized by his neck and pinned against the wall. Lalna hissed out a curse as Rythian tightened his grip, fully expecting to be struck in the gut next. Instead, his rival plunged his hand into his pocket, withdrawing his phone after a moment’s struggle. Rythian paused momentarily, considering whether he should take the time to delete the picture manually or simply smash the phone against the floorboards.

“It’s not on my phone,” Lalna gasped.

“Fucking liar,” Rythian spat in return. He opened up the sent messages to find the folder completely empty. He opened the picture gallery next.

“Do you think I’m stupid enough to carry that kind of thing around on my phone? I know I’d be kicked out of school for something like that.” He squirmed a little, clutching at Rythian’s wrist with one hand. “That’s not even my phone number that you were texting.”

“Then where’s the goddamn picture?” Rythian demanded, tossing the phone to the floor.

“Flash drive,” Lalna replied. “I’m not going to tell you where it is.”

“I’ll fucking make you,” Rythian snarled. He grasped Lalna’s throat with both hands now, strangling him. Lalna kicked him in the knee and took advantage of the moment to slam his shoulder into Rythian’s chest. Rythian lost his balance, toppling to the floor. He was only down for a few seconds before Lalna hauled him back upright and shoved him through the door at the end of the hall.

Rythian caught himself on his hands and knees, rubbing his palms raw on the carpet. He tried to rise, but was instead kicked in the side. Rythian yelped when Lalna kicked him again, this time in the stomach. Defensively, he brought his knees up to his chest. He only looked up when Lalna touched his shoulders, slowly rolling him onto his back. 

The kiss was just as sudden as the first time, but now Rythian readily allowed Lalna’s tongue into his mouth. He was restrained by the weight of Lalna’s body, who had straddled one of his thighs to press his knee against Rythian crotch. He whimpered as Lalna ground his knee against him. In a tangled mess of fabric, his scarf, coat and shirt were removed, leaving his chest bare. Lalna went for the front of his trousers next, pulling them down to his knees. Soon he took Rythian’s cock in his hand, just like he had that afternoon.

The idea that Lalna now had intimate familiarity with his body was still surprised Rythian. Lalna remembered how he had made Rythian moan so loudly before. As he ran his hand along Rythian’s shaft, he dragged Rythian’s lower lip between his teeth. He sank his teeth into his flesh until he drew blood, returning the bite that Rythian had given him earlier that day. Rythian tried to shove him off, pushing at his chest. Slowly, Lalna moved away, Rythian’s lip still between his teeth, stretching it.

“Fuck,” Rythian whined and Lalna finally released the skin. Rythian’s hand flew up to his mouth, wiping at the bloody wound. Blood trickled into his mouth. Lalna opened the drawer above Rythian’s head, before sitting back on his heels a small tube now in his hand. Rythian watched as he squirted a little of the substance on his fingers, still gingerly nursing his bloody lip.

Though Rythian knew exactly where this was going, it was still a shock when Lalna touched him, slipping his hand between Rythian’s thighs. The lube was cold on his sensitive skin. He clenched his teeth as Lalna’s fingers entered him, determined to be silent. The feeling was slick, already edging on painful. Rythian had nothing to compare this to.

“Do you like that?” Lalna asked, a hint of genuine curiosity in his voice. He scissored his fingers inside Rythian, making him fight back a moan.

“Christ,” Rythian hissed when Lalna repeated the motion. He stuffed his fist into his mouth, teeth digging into his knuckles.. 

“Rythian,” Lalna said, getting him to look up. “Do you?” he seemed uncertain now. “C’mon, just tell me.” He reached up and took Rythian’s hand out of his mouth. His rival remained silent, if a little breathless. Lalna looked him over, eyeing the dark rising bruises that marked the right side of Rythian’s thin chest. Rythian was tall and slim, only just beginning to lose his teenage gangliness. Lower still, he was hard. Already, Lalna could make him wince with a twitch of his fingers, but he wondered if he could make him writhe..

“What-?” Rythian began to speak, confused as Lalna lowered himself. “Oh god,” he gasped as Lalna’s warm mouth enveloped his cock. “Shit,” Rythian whimpered when his rival hollowed his cheeks around him. He craned his neck to look down at Lalna, staring at his pink lips. Lalna kept eye contact as he began to bob his head, his blond hair already falling into his eyes. He worked his fingers inside Rythian as he moved.

Too quickly, Lalna pulled off. Rythian whined in protest of the loss of contact. He grabbed at Lalna shoulder, only to have his hand batted away. With a particularly vicious twist of his wrist, Lalna removed his fingers. “Lalna,” Rythian grumbled. “Come on.”

“Do you want me to fuck you?” Lalna asked, trailing his slick fingers down the inside of Rythian’s thigh.

“What the fuck do you think?” Rythian growled. “Let me just-,” he sat up, hurriedly tugging his shoes off his feet. He wriggled out of his jeans and boxers, while Lalna did the same. Rythian settled back on the messy floor, allowing Lalna to raise his left leg. He tensed up when he felt the head of Lalna’s cock against his ass. “Fuck!” he shouted when Lalna pushed inside him. He grabbed a handful of Lalna’s t-shirt and pulled, but that only brought Lalna’s smirking face that much closer. 

“You alright there?” Lalna asked, straining to stay still.

“Fine,” Rythian gritted out. When Lalna paused for a second longer, he said “Yes!” impatiently. Lalna laughed at that, but pressed deeper still inside Rythian. He leaned back, stretching his shirt that Rythian still clutched in his fist. Rythian squirmed beneath him, trying to find a way to make himself just a little more comfortable. Lalna barely shifted his hips and Rythian groaned. He let go of the t-shirt in favor of touching himself.

Distantly, Rythian realized that Lalna was being gentle with him now. His musings abruptly ended when Lalna hit the right spot inside him. He forgot his vow of relative silence, moaning loudly. Lalna barely managed to smile breathlessly, impressed with his own power over Rythian. He moved faster, hips thrusting into Rythian’s body. Rythian pushed up into his thrusts, his hand still curled around his  own  cock. 

Lalna came, his hips pressing against Rythian a few final times as he grunted breathily. He leaned forwards, hands on Rythian’s shoulders while he struggled to pull himself together again. Rythian got himself off a moment later, Lalna’s cock still buried inside him.

As Rythian collected himself, he vaguely realized that Lalna’s computer had been left to play some sort of talk show. Lalna pulled out, groaning, and stood to pause it. He sat down on the bed, scratching at his fledgling beard as he studied Rythian. Slowly, his rival righted himself, already beginning to catalog his injuries. He brushed away a few pieces of wire that stuck to his palms. “You could stay, if you want,” Lalna offered carefully.


End file.
